New Age Lost Time
by The Unforgiven one 19901
Summary: After sealing the ten tails into himself, Naruto is cast adrift through time and space until he reawakens in the year 2180. Now discovering that all those he loved are long gone he starts again from nothing making new friends along the way and only one question striving for him to answer: "What do you mean I can't have any ramen?"
1. Prologue: Sole Survivour

**New Age Lost Time:**

After sealing the ten tails into himself, Naruto is cast adrift through time and space until he reawakens in the year 2180. Now discovering that all those he loved are long gone he starts again from nothing making new friends along the way and only one question striving for him to answer:

"What do you mean I can't have any ramen?"

Disclaimer: I do not own either Mass Effect or Naruto

Authors Note: Plz leave me good reviews as this is my first ever fanfiction and I hope it's as good as the one that inspired me to write this here is a link to it  s/9628704/1/Misplaced ←- All credit for this awesome piece of literature goes to Deus Swiftblade if you like mass effect and Naruto plz take a look at this fiction its awesome

Talking

 _Thinking_

 **Biju/VI/Geth/Reaper Talking**

 _ **Biju/VI/Geth/Reaper Thinking**_

Prologue: Sole Survivor

Akuze-2177

"It's almost too quiet here!" Jane thought as she started her patrol. She had decided to take the first watch for the night while the rest of her company slept. They were on Akuze investigating why the colony on Akuze dropped out of contact with the rest of alliance space, upon their arrival Jane had noticed that there was no bodies, no evidence of a struggle or that a battle had taken place in this sector of the planet, it almost seemed like every man woman and child had just got up and walked off. But of course that couldn't be the case could it?

The hours seemed to fly by as she was making her rounds, Jane looked at the clock on her Omni tool 11:35 pm, it read just 2 more hours and Sergeant Johnson would be taking the next shift. As she scanned the horizon Jane thought she saw a brief flash of something what it was she didn't know so she went to investigate, 10 minutes later she located what the flash was it was a child's toy. Crouching Jane reached down and gently picked up the toy

" _How did this wind up so far from the main settlement. I highly doubt any self-respecting parent wou-"_

Jane was pulled from her thoughts by gunfire coming from the settlement jumping up from her crouched position Jane sprinted back to the settlement only to find the rest of her company combatting dozens of thresher maws.

" _What.. Where did they come from there certainly weren't any holes when we arrived indicating that these things where her."_

Jane quickly pulled out her assault rifle and opened fire on the massive worm like creatures all the while watching as her squad was pulled down one by one to a gruesome and unwanted death. Quickly realizing that her weapons were inadequate against these massive creatures and that there was no way that she could save her squad Jane did the only rational thing that came to her mind… she ran. She ran away from the maws, away from the screaming, away from the gruesome sight of her fellow soldiers firing at the maws, away from everything and everyone she had come to respect.

Jane continued to run through the night. She was very far from the settlement, but the bloodcurdling screams and the loud impacts of gunfire were still fresh in her ears.

It was well into the midafternoon of the third day when she heard the whirring sound of engines. Looking up she saw an alliance patrol craft quickly realizing that it wasn't heading towards her but rather to the settlement she began to shout at the pilot trying her best to get their attention so they didn't wander into what she could only describe as certain death.

After a harrowing time of chasing and cursing after the craft, Jane realized that it had stopped and was hovering just a few meters ahead of her current position. Quickly sending chakra to her legs she ran as fast as she could trying to get to the craft before anymore misfortune fell upon her or the crew of the patrol craft. As she ran towards the craft she felt the ground beneath her began to rumble immediately she began to push more chakra into her legs and when she's 10 feet away from the patrol craft the shaking intensifies. 9 feet away the violent shaking stops. 8 feet away a massive purple plant like stalk shoots out of ground behind her. 7 feet away the stalk withdraws back into the ground below. 6 feet the shaking begins to intensify. 5 feet a piercing shriek seems to come up from below the ground. 4 feet the ground begins to crack. 3 feet the cracks in the ground begin to lengthen and spread out. 2 feet a big cloud of dust erupts from the ground. 1 foot the earth started to break away from a bony ridge.

Channeling as much chakra as possible into her legs Jane jumped into the steadily climbing patrol craft

"Pilot" she yelled "Get us the hell out of here on the double mister"

The pilot turned in his chair

"Excuse me Ma'am but we have orders to wait for the rest of your company shouldn't we at least give them ten minutes or are you too much of a bitch to do even that?"

Jane glared daggers at the pilot slowly clenching her fist in anger

"In case you haven't noticed Corporal Dumbass I was the only one to approach this shuttle and why do you think that is, that is because I am the only one left alive out of my company. Now if-"

Just as Jane was about to finish her panicked outburst laced with anger a loud shrieking roar interrupted her. The gunner having noticed the beast bursting out of the ground first began to open fire.

"Hey guys if you would be so kind as to get us the hell out of here that would be very much appreciated before we all become this things dinner!" he yelled

The Pilot having finally noticed the danger pulled the yolk of the craft back and flew up into the sky leaving the angered maw shrieking in annoyance.


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings and Consiquences

Chapter 1: Meetings, Meetings, and Consequences

It had been three hours since leaving the surface of Akuze, but for Jane it might have well been three years. She reached into her pocket and withdrew a photo from before their last mission.

Her commanding officer at the time had taken it claiming it was to preserve the memory of their times together. At the time she had thought it was a waste but now she found the familiar faces tragically comforting. She could put a name to most of the faces in the photo but it didn't help, she could tell stories involving the people in the photo but it couldn't help, she could even… no she couldn't they were dead she had left them in that settlement to die she ran away while they stood and fought. Maybe if she had just stood her ground, they might all be with her now, or maybe if she had better equipment she could have fought the Thresher Maws off, or maybe-

"I know that look." A voice said as Jane sat in the cargo bay of the patrol ship. She looked up and saw a tall man with black hair wearing the standard alliance off duty blue and black form fitting t-shirt and blue pants.

"Sorry if I interrupted some of your personal time Ma'am but I was walking by the cargo bay when I noticed that look on your face. You are trying to figure out what happened but also second guessing every move you made." He gave her a warm smile that slightly came off as awkward. He straightened himself.

"Sorry where are my manners? My name is Kaidan Alenko." He moved over to where Jane was sitting. He extended his hand and she shook it.

"Jane U. Shepard. Thanks for this I don't think I'll ever be able to figure out if there was a way I could have saved them all but I'd prefer the second opinion come from someone, other than the top brass Kami bless those who have passed." she whispered the last part as her and Kaidan released each other's hands

Kaidan laughed at Jane's attempt at humour before a thought occurred to him

"Just out of curiosity Jane how long were you running? Considering you looked like you were about to drop dead when we found you. Yet somehow you managed to not only out run a Thresher Maw but also leap around thirty or so feet in the air. If I didn't know better i'd say you were part Uzumaki given your stamina or maybe a kunoichi. Heh you could Probably even give the legendary Naruto Uzumaki a run for his money with your stamina"

Jane winced upon the mention of both Naruto and the Uzumaki luckily it looked like her wince went by unnoticed to Kaidan.

"I highly doubt that I could give Naruto a run for his money considering how lucky he was I mean if the rumours are to be believed. Besides I have no relation to the Uzumaki clan none whatsoever. Also I'm no kunoichi I had the choice to become one but I chose to be a soldier instead no chakra whatsoever none at all." Jane stated matter of factly trying her best to sound convincing

Kaidan looked at her with a critical eye amusement sparkling behind his brown eyes

"Well whatever it doesn't matter to me that you're a kunoichi _and_ an Uzumaki, with a possible relation to the legendary Naruto Uzumaki."

Jane stared at Kaidan in shock how could he have known that she was a kunoichi let alone related to a legend among her clan hell even her former teammates didn't know her relation to Naruto so how could he?

"We were briefed upon accepting the mission, while we were to search for survivors the primary objective was to find and rescue you if you still lived. Also quite a few of the higher ups have known for quite sometime that you are an Uzumaki with relations to the Hyuuga dating back as far as the fourth shinobi world war. Also the Uzumaki Clan Head requested that we bring you home alive if at all possible"

While Jane was contemplating the possible consequences of being found out that she was a kunoichi related to Naruto Uzumaki an announcement was broadcast over the intercom

"Attention all Personnel we are approaching Arcturus Station please gather your gear and prepare to meet the Clan chiefs as well as other visiting dignitaries upon docking"

Hearing this Jane nearly started to panic at the idea of her repercussions regardless as to the fact that her Grandfather is the Clan Chief of the Uzumaki. The fact that she may be thrown out of the shinobi/ kunoichi core for abandoning her company or even executed terrified her beyond belief.

" _No if I explain to them what happened surely they can understand why I ran surely they will understand and I will continue to be a kunoichi, without having to reveal anything about my familial relations… hopefully Grandfather doesn't butt in… or baby me that would be embarrassing… I don't think I know what would be worse Grandfather babying me or be cut from the Kunoichi/Shinobi program"_ Jane continued her train of thought as she walked towards the cargo bay doors steeling herself for the coming storm.

As the cargo bay doors began to lower the Jane and the crew of the patrol craft were greeted with the sight of many different people scientists by the looks of them rushing to and fro back and forth all the while moving around a young military man (that looked like he had just been promoted to chunin) was fast approaching them

"Lieutenant I will take the prisoner from here if you wish to you may follow me the Clan Chief's may want to debrief you as well as this prisoner in order to discover the true events that transpired on Akuze. So if you will please after you." The young man said as he quickly turned on his heel and started back the way he came with Kaidan and Jane following after him.

Jane looked at the chunin in front of her while she knew she wouldn't be welcomed with open arms the idea that she was going to be prisoner of the alliance for any set of time baffled her had the clan chiefs already decided on what was to be done to her without hearing her side of the story in regards to the events on Akuze?!

" _No Grandfather wouldn't let them do this so what is going on why would I already be considered a prisoner when no one has heard… wait maybe they got my report first but that doesn't make sense considering I was just finishing it upon entry to Arcturus Station… So what is this really regarding?"_

As Jane continued walking she was roused from her thoughts when she nearly ran into a scientist who was rushing past her when she attempt to apologize the scientist was already half way across the room standing at the elevator while talking to someone on her omni tool.

"What is going on here why is everybody running around like Naruto at an all you can eat ramen buffet?" Jane asked getting a chuckle from both Kaidan and their Guide. Jane started to look around and she noticed at a group of scientists huddled around a computer screen

"That's Classified. It's way above my pay grade to know things like that. But scuttlebutt* says that it's a massive Meteor dating back at least 1000 plus years and the best part is it's crashed right in the middle of the asari city of Astella on the planet Nevos. Hah that'll teach the smug Asari that they are not all powerful. Ah I wish I could see their faces when that meteor hit and they realised there is nothing they could do to stop it oh I bet they were..."

As the man continued to rant about how inferior the Asari where Kaidan and Jane payed him no mind and continued on their way to meet the chiefs (Which was amazing because even though their "Guide" was ranting and raving about the idiocy and uselessness of the asari he still seemed to know where he was going.)

10 minutes later the small group found themselves approaching the meeting room where behind to massive doors waited six of the most powerful beings in the alliance the 6 Clan Chief's each one representing a different region of earth. As they got closer Jane was becoming more and more nervous with each passing second, until finally they reached the great doors of the clan chamber just as two men were exiting.

Their guide finally realizing where they and who was approaching them quickly shut his mouth and stood at attention at the same time as Kaidan and Jane.

"Ten-hut!" The guide shouted as he saluted the two men.

"At ease! You are dismissed Chunin. We have a few questions for these two before they get thrown to the wolves." One of the men said as he looked toward Jane and Kaidan. When his gaze fell on Jane she looked down to the floor still ashamed by what she had done on Akuze. Kaidan on the other hand stood tall and didn't flinch when the man's steely gaze fell upon him.

When Jane felt his gaze leave her and Kaidan she looked back up to try and figure out who he was. A prominent scar went down his face, starting at the right cheekbone and ending at the upper lip. His steel blue eyes could read a person before they said a single word and showed conviction to a cause. What that cause is Jane didn't think she'd ever know. He is caucasian with steel Gray hair that was covered by a blue and gold naval admiral's hat, wearing a blue and gold Alliance Naval Admirals uniform.

Jane looked toward the other man instantly recognizing who he is. This man is Captain (Jonin) David Anderson decorated war hero of the alliance, the man who has enough medals that if he melted them down he could make a life size statue of himself. He is a darker skinned man probably from the southern jungles or Lightning country with short black hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue and gold naval captains jacket. Both of the men stood straight as a board waiting for the chunin to leave before they continued their conversation with the two soldiers in front of them. The Chunin finally realizing that he wasn't going to be given any say as to whether or not he got to continue to escort

"Unfortunately for you Admiral Hackett but I have-"

"Son I know you have orders from the Clan Chiefs unfortunately for you I just came from talking with the Clan Chiefs and they have transferred the job of escorting Lady Uzumaki to me so once again you are dismissed. Now then Chunin I believe that you might want to consider taking a vacation once your shift here is over considering how furious the Kotei Shin Ryuu is that you are treating his great granddaughter like a common criminal." Admiral Hackett stated the poor chunin seemed to suddenly go a little green in the face (Hell even Kaidan seemed shocked) and started to do a perfect imitation of a fish out of water as he looked between Jane and the Admiral trying to figure out if what was said was true or not. Finally unable to comprehend or process the thoughts that were no doubt running through his head and the chunin promptly fainted in front of Admiral Hackett and Captain Anderson.

Captain Anderson turned to look at Alenko and after giving him the once over stated

"Lieutenant Alenko you may leave their is a shuttle leaving for earth at 1800 hrs you are dismissed."

Alenko saluted to Admiral Hackett and Captain Anderson. As he turned to leave he looked at Jane and said

"While Lady Uzumaki it was a pleasure to meet you hopefully the Next time we meet will be under better circumstances."

"Likewise Lieutenant." Jane responded before both parties went their separate ways

"Lady Uzumaki, if you would please be so kind as to follow us we will take you into the meeting room to confer with the Clan Chiefs." Captain Anderson stated while he turned and started back towards the doors to the meeting room.

After what felt like a couple hours (but in reality was about five minutes) Admiral Hackett turned and looked at Jane and spoke in a commanding voice so low she almost didn't hear him

"After the meeting me you and Captain Anderson are going to be having a conversation in regards to your application into the Systems Alliance Navy and the information you provided."

Jane didn't have long to think of the implications that this "conversation" might have seeing as they had just arrived at the doors to the meeting room with the Clan Chiefs. She didn't not like how things were going so far for her.

As the group of four entered the meeting room Jane could feel the tension and wasn't looking forward to talking with the council especially.

"Jane Uzumaki or do you prefer Shepard?" one of the Chiefs asked her. The speaker is unmistakably female, her voice sounded like the rustling of tree leaves on a windy day. Jane looked up at the chief: a tall woman even when sitting. Her rich mahogany skin and dark brown hair made her seemingly blend into the dimly lit council room. Her cold silver eyes contrasted the surroundings like a full moon in a dark starless sky.

"I prefer to be referred to a Jane Shepard in honor of my late father." she said as she looked at the rest of the Clan Chiefs.

Each of them had an unreadable expression on their visage especially the Uzumaki Chief. In comparison to his fellow Clan Chiefs his tanned skin almost seemed to blend in with dark room where it not for his silver grey hair. His emotionless golden eyes seemed to be able to predict the very thoughts she was thinking. So this was the famed Dai Konran no Ryū(*) it shocked her that the man she used to visit when she was a child who she always felt was warm was the same man sitting in front of her now.

' _No'_ Jane thought ' _This man right now is not my grandfather Chōjirō Uzumaki. The man in front of me right now is the Clan Chief for the Elemental Nations.'_

Jane removed her gaze from her great grandfather and shifted it onto the next Chief.

The man is a bald portly fellow with a long bushy braided brown beard and small beady ice blue eyes. If she had to guess he was probably from the nordic states as his pale skin seemed reflect the icy weather of his homeland.

As Jane's gaze drifted along the other three, she realized that no one had asked her any other questions since she entered the room. So deciding it was time to find out what was going on. Jane decided to ask the one question that had been on her mind since she entered Arcturus Station.

"Honourable Chiefs, I would pose a question if it is not be too bold of me."

Jane waited a few minutes and when no one seemed to oppose her she continued on.

"While I believe that my distraction got my squad killed and believe that I should be condemned for it. Is there any way to prove my worth and redeem myself" Jane asked

The Nordic Chief stood up a mask of rage painted on his red face

"You've don't get to demand things of us After all you said that your "Distraction' was what got your squad killed but we of the Chiefs know what you really are you murderer. I have here the very accurate report of the pilot of the craft that picked you up and in it he says that as he came down to pick you and your companion up you jumped onto the craft and then as your companion approached you shot him just to save your own hide. So don't go pretending that you've done nothing wrong you bloody..."

Just as the Nordic Chief was about to finish his statement he was blasted with the combined killing intent from three different people the greatest of whom was the Uzumaki clan chief

"Reprimand her if you must Heath but don't you dare disrespect MY GRANDDAUGHTER, and in regards to the events on Akuze perhaps it is best if we hear the events of what transpired from an eyewitness, my great granddaughter was there and as for the event you described we all know that the pilot is your nephew and that you and your family have never really forgiven the shinobi for soundly defeating your people in the last war. Now then I believe it is time for us to cease the hostility and get on with my Granddaughter's report."

While Jane had heard that her grandfather was a very political savvy man it was anothering thing entirely to see him in action. It was at this point that the Clan Chief from the Southern Jungles spoke up in a slightly annoyed voice

"Thank you Lord Uzumaki but I believe the Council of the Six Clan Chiefs of the Six Nations of earth have not gathered to disrespect your granddaughter." Then turning to the Nordic Clan Chief "Nor are we here to start an international incident that drags mankind into another war. So if you intend on trying to do just that lord Heath we will ban you from this council and force the Nordic people to choose a new representative. What We are here to find out what actually transpired on Akuze. Now if you would Commander Shepard, please tell us the events that transpired on Akuze."

Jane looked once more at the Clan Chiefs assembled around her and took a deep breath before her she began to explain what transpired on Akuze.

"At 0600 hours my company and I landed on Akuze our mission was to investigate why the colony on Akuze dropped out of contact with alliance space. From the drop zone it took us to 1000 hours to arrive at the settlement we didn't want to disturb any evidence in the settlement unfortunately the closest drop zone from the settlement was 4 hours away. Upon arrival in the settlement we began to investigate the buildings there was no sign of struggle, in fact there was nothing to indicate that the residents hadn't just walked off into the night. For the next 10 hours we continued our investigation. At around 20:00 hours we set up a Forward Operating Base, ate and then turned in for the night at 21:00 hours. From 21:00 till 02:35 had volunteered for the first watch and was standing outside the tents and was to be relieved of my shift 02:35 by Sergeant Johnson. It was around 01:35 when I noticed a something flash in the distance and decided to investigate in hopes of perhaps finding one of the colonists. Unfortunately when i found the source of the flash it was a child's toy as I was about to turn around and head back to the FOB I heard Gunfire coming from the direction of the base and quickly ran as fast as I could back to my squad. When I arrived the only way to describe it was that all hell had broken loose there were Alliance Soldiers everywhere either being dragged down by Hundreds of Thresher Maws or running around shooting the thresher maws or even just running from the maws. I stood for a few minutes and tried to fight them off but I realized that their was no way for us to continue to fight and win. Either we would have fought them off but died in the progress or we ran away and died in the progress or we try to fight the maws off and die in the progress there was no way to win against the thresher maws. So I ran away and escaped death. But I believe that the cost of my life was too high. The price wasn't worth the reward, Perhaps if I had decided to let my Uzumaki status be known maybe…maybe they would still be alive, or maybe even she would still be alive." Jane stated the last part in so quiet a voice that the Chiefs almost didn't hear it

The Clan Chiefs looked at Jane and began muttering amongst themselves but never taking their gaze off of her. A long awkward silence filled the room the only face among the Clan Chiefs that she could read was the Nordic Chief… Heath she thought his name was...the rage and disgust clearly painted onto his face.

"While I may not have been the only one to have lost a loved one I say we sentence her to death! But I doubt that even that would wipe the shame from the Uzumaki Clan all descendants of Demons" Heath spat to the side after he said this but Jane could see that her Grandfather didn't approve of his harsh words but unable to do anything that wouldn't start an International Incident. So she decided to compromise

"We of the Uzumaki clan are very proud to be descendants of a village of shinobi that took three of the great villages to take down. Also we are descendants of Three Jinchuuriki of Konohagakure No Sato, Mito Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki the red hot habanero, the red death, and Naruto Uzumaki, The Hero of The Fourth Shinobi world war, Konoha's number 1 unpredictable ninja."

Heath grinned maliciously.

"If you're so proud to be an Uzumaki then why didn't you take the Uzumaki name? Hmmmm? What tora* got your tongue?"

Jane frowned at what The Nordic Chief was insinuating.

"Enough. We are not here to discuss the Uzumaki's Proud Lineage, Nor are we here to discuss Commander Shepard's surname. We are here however to hear about what had transpired on Akuze as well as Punish or Reward the commander whichever is deemed appropriate."The Clan Chief of the Southern Jungle Stated "" The Clan Chief of the southern Jungle stated "Now Commander we the Chiefs have three very different reports each one states that you Out ran a Thresher Maw, You Jumped over 30 feet into the air and climbed into the hovering patrol craft and You seemed to barely be winded by these extraordinary feats. To Name but a few of the similarities, now you see here's the problem the report of the pilot states that your lover also survived and when he tried to climb in you shot him… Is there something funny" She asked as she turned in her chair to look at the Uzumaki Clan Chief who was trying… and failing to control his laughter.

Jane paled at the Idea that her grandfather of all people might have discovered her secret, and what if he decided to mention it to her great grandfather or even worse her mother oh what would she do to or think of her youngest Daughter.

If anyone had looked at Jane they would have seen her go from a sickly pale color to ghostly pale almost as though whatever she was thinking was to terrible to be described. But luckily her great grandfather's commanding voice had broken her out of her Machinations regarding what her mother would do to her.

"Do you honestly wish to continue this farce we have the reports from three people including my granddaughter. Two of which seem to be corroborated by the anbu unit we sent out shortly after we received the reports. My fellow Chiefs I grow tired of this farce of keeping Commander Jane Uzumaki Shepard in the dark about what pretend we know and don't know in regards to the events on Akuze." He stated

Jane's turned her gaze to her great grandfather curious as to what he was actually saying. After all the Uzumaki clan has been famous for looking underneath the underneath since the time of Boruto Uzumaki. Jane looked from her great grandfather to the nordic chief curious as to what he was going to say

"As you wish Chōjirō-san I was getting tired of playing the bad guy." Heath stated as he turned his gaze to Jane "I must apologize young lady while I have no quarrel with you or your blood in regards to these political matters, my Nephew on the other had seems to have forgotten that just because we are related doesn't mean he can act like a spoiled child when things don't go his way. So on behalf of my blood I would like to offer an apology to both the Uzumaki Clan as a whole and to you Jane. But I would still like to know why you refuse to use the Uzumaki surname.?"

Jane's jaw dropped when Heath's attitude did a total 180, not only was he not accusing her of murder but also he offered her and the Uzumaki clan an apology… what the hell just happened

Seeing the look on his great granddaughters face Shigekuni Uzumaki decided it was time for them to explain what was going on

"Jane you must be utterly confused by what just happened and the truth is that we were trying to find out first hand what happened on Akuze, you see a lot of people in the alliance were in a panic when they heard that Akuze had dropped out of contact with us. So when we announced we were sending a recon team to secure the situation and investigate the strange events that may have transpired on Akuze a lot of stress was relieved but then you and your company dropped out of contact with the Alliance. So we asked ourselves do we send another company to try reestablish contact with the first and the colony or do we cut our losses and forget about akuze. Unable to decide we put it to a vote between us and the admirals. Eventually we figured we would send a small ship to investigate and retrieve any survivors if there were any or bring back the bodies if there weren't. Lo and behold you had survived a witness to the events that befell your own company. Unfortunately some were suspicious on how you would act while others wondered if you had anything to do with what happened to your company considering you are the sole survivor. So we put you through a little test to see what you feel you deserved. Now tell us why you feel you need to perform a deed of some sort in order to redeem your actions?"

Jane looked from her Grandfather to the other Clan Chiefs.

"Honourable Chiefs I feel that I am at least partially to blame for the death of my squad had I not been distracted by the child's toy I would have continued my rounds and I might have noticed the thresher maws before they rose up out of the ground, or perhaps I could have gotten to the FOB faster and helped save my comrades, or I could have used my jutsu's and defeated enough of them that the rest of my company might have lived…so that she might of lived!"

Jane looked at the ground tears beginning to form as she tried once again to forget the sounds of her comrades screaming as they were dragged down under the ground to the gruesome death that awaited them.

Seeing that there was going to be no way to convince her that it was not her fault that so many good people lost their lives on that Kami forsaken planet the Chiefs looked at each other and then at Jane unable to figure out just what sort of deed or task they could get her to perform.

"Jane Shepard you are to wait outside while the my fellow Chiefs and I figure out just what sort of deed you will need to perform in order to redeem your actions." One of the Clan Chiefs stated

Just as Jane was about to head out into the reception area a deafening buzzing resounded throughout the meeting room, while to Jane this sound was more of an Annoyance when she looked at the chiefs she noticed looks of worry on each of their faces.

Seeing Jane staring at them one of the chiefs motioned for his guard* to escort her out of the room. As she was leaving the room Jane overheard someone mention Priority Zero Message. Which was strange to her since she had never heard of a Priority Zero before.

"Commander Shepard as you are leaving if you would be so kind as to send in Admiral Hackett and Captain Anderson thank you." The southern Jungle Chief asked

With that asked of her Jane left the meeting room wondering just what was going on.

It had been over two hours since Jane left the meeting room and she sitting down on a nearby bench while beginning to get a little impatient about what was going on. Her thoughts ranged from Invading armies to Armageddon to false alarm but whatever this Priority Zero message was it was something important if the look on the Clan Chiefs faces were anything to go by. Jane was just about to wander off to try and locate either food or drink (She just realised she hadn't eaten or Drank anything since she landed) when the meeting room doors opened and a young woman peeked out.

"Commander the Chiefs are ready to see you know." She said as she motioned for Jane to follow her back into the room.

Jane got up and went into the meeting room and once again was face to face with the clan chiefs.

"You called for me?" Jane asked

"Yes" Chōjirōs poke "We the Six Clan Chiefs of The Six most powerful Nations on Earth have come to a decision on the deed you are needed to perform in order to redeem your actions. You are to travel to the asari city Astella on the planet Nevos, I'm sure you've heard about the meteor that impacted there while we have ground reports that the meteor is giving off Chakra signatures and a steady life sign. Your mission is to retrieve the life sign in the meteor and bring it back to alliance space so we may figure out what it is to have such massive amounts of Chakra. We believe that this Mission will redeem your actions on Akuze, you will be travelling on the Normandy* serving under Captain Anderson and Admiral Hackett. You will be leaving within the next thirty minutes. "

To say Jane was shocked would be to say that an Inuzuka had a good sense of smell. Not only was she travelling to a different planet to retrieve a Chakra producing meteorite with a life sign but she was going to be on the most advanced warship in the alliance fleet. This mission would truly redeem her actions, she hoped nothing would go wrong.

After the group of three left to prepare the Normandy* for departure Heath looked at Chōjirō

"Why didn't you tell her the full story of what she was going to find on the planet's surface?" Heath asked

"Because it was unneeded information that and she didn't need to feel ahh inspired when she met him the man who made her want to become a kunoichi."


	3. Chapter 2: A Hero Awakens

Chapter 2: A Hero Awakens

Jane stood in between Admiral Hackett and Captain Anderson in the comm room. To say she was nervous would be a huge understatement. She was terrified. They were a day out towards the citadel where they would refuel and restock on supplies before heading out to the Athena Nebula wherein lies Nevos, when out of the blue Jane found herself being called up to the comm. room. She expected either the captain or the admiral to brief her on the mission.

What she wasn't expecting was for both of them to be there with her application papers in hand…

" I am so boned!" Jane thought as she looked at the two men. She quickly snapped herself into a more respectful stance.

"Admiral Hackett, Captain Anderson... Is there something I can help you with?"

They both arched an eyebrow at her. Their combined stares seemed to burrow into her soul. Jane forgot how to breath for a moment.

Finally Admiral Hackett broke the uncomfortable silence. He softened his gaze for a moment.

"Jane Shepard. Lady Jane Uzumaki. Two different people with two almost identical backgrounds. Both born on the same day of the same year; both grew up in the land of Fire in Konohagakure no Sato; both joined the shinobi core at six years of age."

It was at this point Admiral Hackett paused and it felt like a bomb was about to drop.

"But only one graduated to the rank of chunin while the other dropped off the face of the earth. Is there anything you would like to explain to us commander like perhaps why you hid your identity from the other members of the alliance?" he asked though to Jane it seemed like more of an order.

"This wouldn't happen to be about your distant relation dating back to the fourth shinobi world war would it commander?" Captain Anderson asked though he betrayed no emotion Jane had a distinct feeling that he already new what her answer was.

"Admiral Hackett sir, my reasons for hiding my identity are my own. As you are obviously aware I never truly hid the fact that I was Jane Shepard… although their are things about me that even a well decorated shinobi like yourself Captain Anderson doesn't know, hell even my own mother doesn't know everything about me."

"Oh is that so young lady well I guess we are just going to have a sit down so I can find out what my youngest is hiding from her mother!" a voice said from behind Jane

Jane paled as she heard the voice and turned around hoping that it was someone other than her mother that she would be facing. Praying to kami and any of the other deities that the person behind her would not be her mother .. but given her recent luck when Jane turned around she found herself face to face with the only other person who truly terrified her...her mother Hannah Shepard Uzumaki.

"Uh… Hi mom what are you doing here… A-aren't you stationed on the SSV Tetsu?" Jane asked hoping that this was all just a bad dream and her mother wasn't standing in front of her.

"You're not dreaming Jane. I am Here on the Normandy and as for the Tetsu well they can survive without me for a few days. Now what's this I hear about you falsifying your records and hiding your Identity? " Hannah asked as she looked at her daughter confusion and hurt surfacing in her eyes.

"XO Shepard perhaps you would like to continue this conversation elsewhere and not in the middle of our questioning her about the information in her personnel file!" Captain Anderson admonished before turning back to Jane the serious look still fresh upon his face

"So Commander would you care to re-explain why you falsified your personal information in your personnel file I would like you to know that whatever you say here will not result in any form of reprimand this is a strictly informative conversation, Commander. So we will ask you once more why didn't you use your clan name when you officially joined the alliance as a chunin?" Admiral Hackett enquired

Jane looked between her mother, Captain Anderson, and Admiral Hackett worried about their reaction when she gave her reasons. Taking a deep breath before preparing to answer the question posed to her

"My reason sir for not using the Uzumaki clan name is because I-"

"Excuse me Admiral but we are being haled on a secure channel. Looks like it's coming from the citadel." A voice said over the intercom interrupting Jane's explanation… Not that she minded

Admiral Hackett looked at Captain Anderson a look of confusion spread across his weathered face.

"Joker is it coming from the Ambassador's office?" The Admiral asked

"No Sir it appears to be coming from the Council themselves should I patch them through to the communications room?" The now named Joker asked as Jane felt the tension rising in the room

"Patch them through Joker let's see what they want." Admiral Hackett said as he looked toward the FTL comm

They only waited a minute before three holographic projections sprung up before them there were three of them a woman who would have appeared human where it not for with what looked like some sort of rigid tentacles and tribal markings on her face. She was an Asari and was wearing what may have been a two color dress. The other two Holograms were the furthest thing that could be described as human. One of them looked like some sort of cat mutant lizard bird thing, with a crest on its head, a pair of mandibles on its face and a carapace around its neck. It was a Turian and was wearing some sort of full body suit. While the other looked like some sort of mutated frog with big insect like eyes. It was a Solarian and was wearing some sort of hooded Robe. It was then the Solarian hologram began to speak.

"Admiral Hackett, Captain Anderson we of the council have heard that you are going to investigate the asteroid on Nevos. Since this is an Asari world we would like for you to bring along a team of council scientist's to help study the chakra radiation coming off this meteor perhaps we m-"

Before the Solarians hologram could finish his sentence captain Anderson spoke up

"NO we do not need any help in studying chakra it's bad enough that you all but demanded us hand over chakra after the first contact wars. Now you would have-"

Hackett looked at captain Anderson

"Enough Anderson I believe you made your point in this matter. Councillors I do believe that this conversation is over. Humanity as a whole does not need the interference of the council in this matter since this is a very personal matter for humanity, I mean no disrespect when I say you should leave this matter alone."

The Admiral said as he looked back at the holograms. Jane looked between the Holographic Councillors and the Admiral, knowing from past events that the council would not leave this alone without getting some sort of foothold in this mission an idea sprang forth to Jane's mind. But before she could begin considering all the consequences and any rewards that this idea might have a soft voice snapped her out of her thought process. Jane looked up and saw that it was the asari councillor speaking

"Admiral, we understand some reasons as to why humanity as a whole is so secretive when it comes to chakra and it's research but perhaps in this instance we can find an alternative to the present situation we seem to find ourselves in."

Captain Anderson nearly snorted at her comment considering most of the alternatives that have been posed by the council usually weighed heavily in their favour.

"Im listening"

Was the only response the admiral gave to the Asari

"If you recall the incident after the first contact war. A group of rogue Salarian stg managed to infiltrate a chakra research centre in a country on earth i believe the country name was, please forgive my pronunciation but it was called Name No Kune*. When they successfully took over the facility it took the combined efforts of the Anbu corps and a Spectre to not only rout the Solarians but also end the situation permanently. What I propose is with the alliances cooperation that we the Asari Spectre and pair her with an Anbu agent with a near perfect track record. That way the council gets a detailed report of what transpires on Nevos and the humans do not have a team of council scientists, poking around the site of impact, getting in their way while they investigate the source of the chakra."

Admiral Hackett had to admit that it was a good plan not only did the alliance look good for including one of the council races in this but also the alliance brass wouldn't be angry with the council for poking around the meteor impact site.

"I believe the alliance would agree to this idea. I do have one question though where do we pick up an anbu agent this far from alliance space?"

The Three holographic Councillors looked between each other before the Turian nodded his head. Then the Asari Councillor spoke up.

"We of the council request ANBU agent Kyuubi. They will meet up with spectre Agent Tela Vasir on the citadel and then progress to Nevos."

The Admiral looked to Hannah and then back to the council.

"How do you know of the Bijuu Councillor?" Admiral Hackett said though his face couldn't be seen his surprise was evident in his voice.

To Admiral Hackett's surprise it was not the asari councillor that responded but rather the Turian

"The council keeps track of any and all types of Weapons that have been developed or created by any of the council races(*), and despite how pitiful these tailed beasts as you humans call them sound they are still weapons that can be used for mass slaughter should they ever be found,and one would expect that should these things actually be found the systems alliance would turn them over to the council for safe keeping" He said with what seemed to be amusement

Jane looked at the Turian councillor her rage beginning to rise up at the Turian for daring to refer to the Bijuu as mindless weapons to be unleashed at mere convenience

"THE BIJUU ARE NOT WEAPONS, THEY ARE LIVING BREATHING BEINGS. MY ANCESTOR NARUTO UZUMAKI HIMSELF SOUGHT TO MAKE US UNDERSTAND THIS POINT, AND IN REGARDS TO YOUR COMMENT ABOUT THEM BEING FOUND, DURING THE FOURTH SHINOBI WORLD WAR OBITO UCHIHA AND HIS ANCESTOR MADARA UCHIHA RE-FUSED THEM TO CREATE THE JUUBI AND SEALED THE BEAST WITHIN HIMSELF-"

Before Jane could finish her response she was interrupted by the turian councillor

"You expect the council to believe that the tailed beasts are actually living beings, that is preposterous they are nothing more than mindless soulless weapons. As for the comment about them being refused into this juubi-whatever that is- it's just a myth you humans created to explain the disappearance of the tailed beasts. The fact of the matter is that they are somewhere on your planet waiting to be found which is why you will not let council scientists on Earth to search and seize these weapons. "

Before Jane could refute the claim that the Bijuu where on earth Admiral Hackett turned his head to Jane

"Commander Shepard would you please leave the room. You are too emotional right now to be included in this conversation."

Jane turned to look at her mother and then admiral hackett the look in their eyes told her that this wasn't a request but rather an Order. She was about to argue that she was fine but realized that the admiral was right

"Honourable Councillors and Admiral I would like to apologize for my outburst i have had a trying day. Might I be excused?" Jane asked

Receiving a nod from all those in attendance Jane turned around to head out to CIC.

[half an hour later]

Jane looked at the Comm Room door after she had left there was shouting one moment and then the next eerily quiet. So quiet that jane nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the comm room door open and a voice tell her that she may re enter.

As the Jane re entered the comm room the first thing she noticed was that the council was still no longer around. The second thing was that captain Anderson seemed extremely pissed off if the look in his eyes was anything to go by, and third thing that Jane noticed was her mother. Hannah Shepard Uzumaki was no longer standing in the relaxed stance that she had been in when Jane had left. The stance Hannah was in now was comparative to a general giving orders to her troops.

"Admiral Hackett what is going on sir? Where did the council go, was the situation resolved?" Jane asked

The admiral looked at Jane for a moment

"Unfortunately I am not able to tell everything that is going on but what i am able to tell you is that we will be picking up both an Anbu agent known only as Kurama the Kyuubi and a council Spectre from the citadel, we are also picking up representatives of the Nara, Akimichi, and Inuzuka Clans. Now considering that I don't know who Kurama the Kyuubi is nor what gender they might be, but if Kurama the Kyuubi was actually a Kunoichi from the Uzumaki clan that falsified her personnel file to cover up the fact that she was actually this Anbu agent then conversation we just had in regards to said Kunoichi's personnel file would be a moot point now wouldn't it?"

Captain Anderson looked between Jane and Hackett

"Admiral you don't mean to tell me that Kurama the Kyuubi is actually the commander?"

"Unfortunately Anderson I have no Idea who Kurama might be. What I am saying is nothing more than pure speculation not at all based on facts."

With that said Admiral Hackett turned around and walked out of the Comm Room possibly going to notify the pilot about the extended stay that they would be having on the citadel.

The Citadel Docking Bay D-24

Two days later the Normandy and its Crew found themselves in one of the docking bays in the wards. While The crew was waiting for their new passengers to arrive and so far two said passengers were late.

Three hours passed before sounds of gunfire could be heard coming up the Elevator towards the normandy. Not twenty minutes later two figures could be seen running towards the Normandy. It only took a moment before they saw an unknown Asari with what looked to be state of the Art armour and Weapons, and an unknown Anbu with a grinning fox mask, five minutes later the two were on the Normandy in a state that could only be described as they went to hell and back.

"Man that sucked let's never do that again. You okay Asari" The Fox Masked Anbu stated as she was doubled over trying to catch her breath. While the Anbu was catching her breath the asari looked like she had seen a ghost(*).

"It wouldn't die. My biotics were powerless against it(*). Why wouldn't it die? Kyuubi why wouldn't die?" The asari spectre kept asking over and over again her eyes wide with fear. Both the Kyuubi and The asari were terrified as they remembered the creature that prevented them arriving at the Docking bay on time. They were broken out of their fear when a voice spoke out to them

"Kyuubi what the hell happened out there I was just waiting to leave back to the Tetsu when I'm told you hadn't reported in for over an hour then I see you running here like you had the devil on your ass, The other guests have already arrived… THREE HOURS AHEAD OF the hell took you so long?"

Kyuubi looked up only to see her captain standing over her and if the sound of her voice was anything she was pissed the mission had taken so long. After Immediately jumping up from the unsightly position she was in Kyuubi stood at attention and made her report

"Lady Shinju I would like to introduce you to the asari spectre that has been tasked by the council to investigate the meteor that is giving off Chakra. Madam Spectre allow me to introduce my ANBU commander Lady Shinju the Juubi."

Juubi eyed the Asari for a moment.

"A pleasure to meet you Madam Spectre as my subordinate said I am Shinju the Juubi or ten tails of the ANBU Corp."

"Also Lady Shinju the reason why the spectre and I took so long is, due to the fact that it(*) is here on the citadel. I don't know how, why or even when it got here but it's here, alive and well on the citadel!" She said her voice trembling in fear before she regained her composure."

Juubi stopped dead if you were able to see her face you would see the terror creeping across it

"You mean to tell me that that demon is here on the citadel? Why the hell hasn't c-sec killed.. hell the Inuzuka on the force should have tracked it down and killed it by now." Juubi took a moment to straighten out her thought process before sighing in resignation "Well Kyuubi your new orders are to continue on this mission and take spectre and the Normandy to the planet Nevos."

Kyuubi looked at her Mentor Juubi, then the Asari Spectre, and Finally the air lock.

"Juubi what do we do about the demon we can't just let it run loose on the citadel think of all the casualties it may cause."

Juubi looked back at Kyuubi and then at the air lock

"May Kami rest the souls of whoever encounters the demon and if they should fall may they recover quickly. Kyuubi you may remove your mask and introduce yourself to the Spectre, since this could be a very long mission. Now if you ladies would excuse me I have to go back to the Tetsu(*) I'm pretty sure the captain has gone insane without me there."

After finishing the conversation Juubi left the Normandy leaving Kyuubi and the asari spectre to continue the mission they'd been assigned. Kyuubi looked at asari and started to remove her mask slowly revealing a tall woman with sky blue eyes. Her fiery red hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Madame Spectre allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Jane U. Shepard, Jonin Kunoichi of Konohagakure No Sato. I hope that we get along and work well together during this mission."

The Asari Spectre looked at Jane surprised that the Human would admit so much about themselves, and that their was no hostility towards her for being an alien and spectre. Most Humans she had encountered had either started kissing her ass or showed open hostility when told she was a spectre especially those who made up the Shinobi and Kunoichi Corp.

"But she is different. Not what I expected of a human and definitely not what I expected of a Kunoichi. But then again not even the way she fought that thing(*) was even remotely similar to the other shinobi and kunoichi i've met and if the information in her file is even remotely accurate then perhaps she might make a good spectre someday." The Asari mused to herself

"It is a pleasure to meet you Shepard, my name is Tela Vasir. I am a spectre, I also hope that we get along during our work together." She said with a smile on her face.

Neither one had realized that in the time it took for the two of them to recover -from what they would later describe as their first near death experience on the citadel- the normandy had already left the docking bay and was on its way to the citadel mass relay.

Finally getting up after recovering from their intense run from the demon(*) both Shepard and Vasir shook hands. Soon enough the two turned from each other and started towards the Comm room for a debrief from both admiral Hackett and the council.

Three hours and one shocked council of aliens later the normandy was well on its way to Nevos. For the most part the trip was uneventful it took two days to get to the right nebula from mass relay at the citadel. From their it took another hour to get to the right mass relay and then three more hours to get to Planet Nevos.

While the Normandy orbited the planet Jane and Tela were being briefed in the normandy's comm room by the Admiral and Captain Anderson

"Commander Shepard, Spectre Vasir thank you for coming up on such short notice." Admiral Hackett stated. Though his voice was emotionless and betrayed nothing his eyes told a different story. If one looked the aged veteran in the eyes long enough one would see hope glimmering deep in them.

"As you know the mission that we have undertaken is to secure the meteor that is giving off chakra. But what you don't know, and this will be of particular interest to you and your family Jane, is that the huge mass of rock isn't what's giving off the chakra. In Fact the meteor is just an outer shell what is really giving of the chakra is encased at the core of the meteorite the person in that meteor was last seen 2000 years ago at the end of the fourth shinobi world war. Care to guess who I'm talking about?"

Jane was shocked beyond words the idea that her ancestor could very well be sealed inside the meteor was unimaginable considering that the second moon that her ancestor had been sealed in had been knocked out of orbit almost eleven hundred years ago.

"Are you sure Admiral Hackett that my Ancestor Naruto Uzumaki is inside this specific Meteor and before you answer i want you to know that I'm not asking on behalf of konoha or the alliance but rather as one of the heirs to the Uzumaki Clan. So I will ask again are you sure Admiral Stephen Hackett that my ancestor Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is sealed inside that Meteor alive and well?"

Admiral Hackett knew that should this be false hope that he would have made an enemy of one of the most powerful clans on Earth. The only clan in earth's history that took three separate villages to destroy.

The awkward silence was broken when spectre agent Tela Vasir decided to voice a question that had been bouncing around her head since she saw Jane's expression change from hopeful to serious

"Excuse me for my ignorance for I don't know much in regards to earth history but who is this Naruto Uzumaki and why does he seem to be so important to Earth and Jane?

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Second founder of the Uzumaki clan this time in Konohagakure No Sato or the Village Hidden in the Leaves, hero of the fourth shinobi world war, jinchuuriki to the kyuubi no kitsune, the Kami no Kage Bunshin, and creator of the Rasen Shuriken Jutsu." Jane started " If he is alive in that meteor he would be the head of the uzumaki clan a spot which has sat vacant since the fourth shinobi world war. He as I mentioned is my ancestor, during the fourth shinobi world war he managed to defeat madara uchiha and seal the Juubi into himself and then managed to convince the known world to seal him into what would later become our second moon. But later on when his wife Hinata Hyuuga was offered the uzumaki clan seat she declined saying it was her husband's clan so his son should be the next clan head. Yet when Boruto was old enough to be considered clan head he also refused saying he hadn't earned the right to take the seat from his father so both him and his little sister himawari would take the position of acting clan head until their father's return. So the clan head seat has been vacant for nearly two thousand years. Also with the return of Naruto the alliance can regain some of the history and possibly some of the Jutsu that we're lost to us. Imagine if you would how the Asari would feel and react if the goddess Athame were to come back imagine what she could tell you about her history and why she made some of the decisions she did. That is what Naruto… I mean lord uzumaki means to the alliance."

With an understanding of what this meant for the alliance Tela had to admit that she was curious about meeting this Naruto. She figured she would have to get a human history book to find out more about this Naruto person.

"Yes the information that the core of the meteor is in fact Naruto Uzumaki,is confirmed i made sure of it myself and before you ask yes Jane he is still alive, although it seems he maybe in a comatose state unfortunately we cannot confirm this until we get him out of the meteor.."

Jane stared at the Admiral before she suddenly realized that in her haste to find out if this was some sort of sick joke or not she forgot to inform her mother!

When Admiral Hackett finally stopped his briefing Captain Anderson begun briefing them

"Our mission commander is to release the seal thus bringing lord Uzumaki back to earth or more specifically Konoha and her people. We already have a team surrounding the crash site waiting for the four people who will be able to release him from his two millennia long nap."

As he finished speaking the comm. room door opened with a loud hiss alerting the occupants of the room that someone had entered. All eyes turned to the person or in this case people who had entered the room wondering who it might be and they were shocked to see a citadel security officer walking in with the inuzuka clan fangs tattooed upon her face, and beside her ninken partner walked. Following close behind the Inuzuka was a tall man (though not nearly as tall as the woman in front of him) with a lazy and uninterested look on his face, though he had no markings it was apparent to most of the people in the room the man was from the nara clan, and Finally though she was a little older than the others was a rather well rounded woman with the Akimichi clan sigil on her left arm.

'So..' Jane thought ' Ironically three of the four people that are able to release my ancestor are descendants of the ones who he used to skip class with him and if I had to hazard a guess it would either be me or one of my siblings to represent the Uzumaki who helped create the counter seal.'

Jane eyed the newcomers with a weary eye the Inuzuka was tall if Jane had to guess the Inuzuka In front of her probably stood around 7 ½ to 8 feet tall which was almost as tall as some of the women from the southern jungles jane briefly wonder if young lady in front of her had relatives from the southern jungles or kumo. Jane estimated that the Inuzuka was probably in her late teens to early twenties. The tell tale red fang tattoos of the Inuzuka clan seemed bright against her dark skin, which seemed to give merit to the idea that at least one of her parents was from the Southern Jungles. She wore the standard blue and black uniform of a c-sec officer. Her long midnight black hair was pulled back into a ponytail that reached the small of her back. Her slitted coal black eyes were reminiscent of a wild animal, and yet they seemed to hold little warmth and a lifetime of sorrow.

Then their was her ninken partner and though Jane hadn't been to the Inuzuka compound in years even she could tell that the young Ninken was huge standing at about 48-60 inches at the shoulder. The massive Ninken has Black fur with a white muzzle as well as four white paws and a white belly(*) his bright blue eyes continually scanned the room seemingly assessing the situation.

Jane's gaze soon turned from the Inuzuka to the Nara standing beside her. He stood about 5'6", he wore his hair in a spiky ponytail in typical Nara fashion and while the look on his face seemed to suggest that he was lazy and comfortable his body language was telling a different story. Showing that he was on edge ready to react in typical shinobi fashion if the situation called for it. Jane estimated that he was in his early to mid twenties. He wore the standard Jounin uniform of Konohagakure No Sato the green flak jacket on top of a blue shinobi shirt and pants. He had three long jagged scars running down the right side of his face. His dull grey eyes payed close attention to his surroundings seemingly assessing the risk of everyone around him.

Jane looked past the Nara to gaze at the Akimichi woman at that moment Jane thought she might be seeing a ghost for if the history books where right than this woman while older than the rest of the group looked exactly like a female version of Choji Akimichi(*). Jane guessed that the woman was probably 5'7" and in her late twenties to early thirties. She had the same long reddish brown hair reaching the middle of her back, the same plump face with red spirals on her cheeks. She wore a similar armoured red overcoat with the akimichi clan sigil on the chest plate, she even wore similar black shinobi pants and sandals. the only real difference was her red mesh undershirt was visible beneath the overcoat.

"Chunin Lyall Inuzuka and Tyr reporting with Jonin Ayalon Nara, and Tokubetsu Jonin Parvana Akimichi as requested Sirs!" She stated her eyes staring down into those of admiral Hackett's and yet despite her size the Admiral seemed not to be intimidated

Admiral Hackett looked from Lyall to her Ninken partner before looking down to his omni tool

"Thank you all for coming allow me to introduce Lady Jane Uzumaki and Spectre Tela Vasir-" The admiral began before he was interrupted by a loud snort, from the akimichi

"So the Uzumaki clan has finally found their long lost princess, pardon me princess but i think you should leave and let the adults talk it out her-"

Before Parvana could finish her insult she felt the cold sting of metal pressed against her neck. She looked to the spot was Jane standing in just moments prior. Much to the surprise of everyone in the room Jane was still standing in the same spot looking at Parvana with a smirk before she dispelled in a puff of smoke, shocking everyone even more seeing as the hadn't felt any chakra spike nor had they seen jane do any hand signs.

"Be careful what you say Akimichi I'm not a princess and I was never lost. I'm an Anbu and this little display didn't cost me a even a fraction of my total chakra!"

Before Parvana could form a response Jane removed her sword blade from parvana's neck while simultaneously placing it back into the sheath.

Parvana looked at Jane surprised that she wasn't dead considering the killing intent that was rolling of the Uzumaki heiress.

"Alright that's enough from both of it took the entire shinobi alliance to seal him away and it will take three of his closest friends to unseal him. Unfortunately the Uchiha clan head and the kazekage are busy so that means you three are the only hope we have left." Captain Anderson stated the authority clear in his voice.

Ayalon looked from Admiral Hackett to Captain Anderson then over to Jane

"So the rumours are true then? Lord Uzumaki resides within the meteor that crash landed on the planet below us?!"

He asked the surprise evident in his tone

Admiral Hackett looked at Ayalon before giving him a brief nod

"Yes the Rumors are completely true i confirmed them myself the mission is to land on the plants surface and unseal the meteor."

Admiral Hackett turned to the rest of the assembled group and continued

"Now there will be a med team on standby in case of emergency, also Lord Uzumaki has been sealed away for over two thousand years so some disorientation is to be expected. Now each of you may want to change into your dress blues seeing as you will be not only representing the alliance and earth but also your individual clans."

As the admiral finished his speech Jane looked to him

"Admiral Hackett I would like to inform you that I will not be changing into my dress blues. I am a kunoichi and an Uzumaki I follow the old teachings."

If Admiral Hackett was shocked from Jane's outburst he didn't let show on his face and before he could say anything in response, Jane had already taken command of the group.

"Grab your gear, change if you're going to and meet me in the cargo bay in five then we leave for the planet's surface."

With that said she was already on her way to the Cargo bay leaving the comm. Room.

Normandy Cargo Bay Five minutes later

Jane and the rest of the group that were to unseal her ancestor, now all they were waiting for was for the Normandy to land on the planet.

While it wasn't one of the most comfortable landings considering the turbulent winds hitting the ship at the same time it wasn't one of the roughest landings that Jane had been through.

"Attention all passengers this is your pilot speaking we have been cleared for landing and have begun our decent into Asari air space the current temperature is hot with a bit of blue from the residents we here at Normandy enterprise air do hope those of you in the cargo bay enjoyed are rougher than normal landing and are currently not on your asses. Thank you and please bring come back with a living legend and Have a nice day!"

Joker's voice chimed out over the intercom making many people on the ship groan and smirk at the same time.

After a few more minutes the crew finally felt the Normandy land, and it was at that time when everyone present felt the tension rise as the reality and importance of their mission fully sunk into their conscious minds. With that one thought firmly grasped the group of five watched as the cargo bay doors slowly lowered allowing them to see the beauty of the planet before them

Two hours later at the meteor crash site

Admiral Hackett, Captain Anderson, Jane, Lyall, Ayalon, and Parvana all stood in front of the Meteor, while Tela Vasir stood off to the side observing the Meteor that supposedly contained the legendary hero of the Fourth Shinobi world war Naruto Uzumaki. The small group of four approached the meteor as one the group bit their fingers hard enough to draw blood and touched the meteor before performing the ten necessary hand seals for the release the same ten that had sealed away the hero so long ago but the difference this time is that they were performed in reverse.

"U,UMA, NE, INU,TATSU, MI, HITSUJI, TORI, TORA, USHI, Seal of the New Moon KAI" they said in unison and with a mighty thunderous crack the meteor broke open to reveal a young man who appeared no more than twenty-twenty five years of age his face framed by his long blonde hair, his cheeks marred only by six whisker like marks three on each cheek, further down revealed he was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit that seemed a few sizes too small. The group looked at him once again and saw the standard Konoha headband loosely hanging from his forehead.

For a few more moments no one moved, it even seemed as though no one even breathed all was silent. Jane finally broke the silence by moving forward she reached forward to her ancestor and slowly put her fingers to his neck feeling a strong pulse she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Admiral Hackett I believe we should get him to a hospital for treatment, there is one close by that should provide you with all the necessary items for treatment if you would follow me" Tela said turning around while the med nin rushed in and secured the precious cargo.

Thirty Minutes later outside the Asari Hospital

Admiral Hackett waited in his dress blues the normally calm and collected man was nervous as hell

Frasshu Bakku No Jutsu*

Admiral Hackett is following Lord Naruto's stretcher into the hospital when a shinobi runs up to him

"Admiral Hackett sir… W-We Just received a Priority One Communication from Arcturus." The man said while trying to catch his breath

Admiral Hackett raised an eyebrow to the man wondering why Arcturus would send a priority one Comm.

"What does it say?" He asked

The man looked up at the admiral his eyes wide with shock

"Sir I-It says that the Kōtei shin Ryū* is stretching his wings and on his way here!"

Admiral Hackett's eyes widened in shock at the news that Shigekuni Genryuusai Uzumaki known to the rest of the alliance as the acting clan head of the Uzumaki/Namikaze clan and the only man to gain a triple SSS ranking in the bingo book. A man simply known as the Emperor God Dragon to his enemies, was now on his way here to Nevos.

Frasshu Bakku No Jutsu Kai*

The one thing that Admiral Hackett found odd was that Shigekuni Uzumaki had only left Alliance space four times in the last Twenty Three years and each one was only when a family member…

"Of course he's coming to meet his ancestor the long lost family member that saved earth in the fourth shinobi world war. He's coming to meet the living legend brought back from the old time."

The admiral spoke to no one in particular

"But we just found out that he is in fact still alive so who could have reported th-"

A voice brought the admiral out of his thought's

"Admiral I would like to apologize about the breach in protocol but i contacted my Mother and informed her about the fact that our Ancestor Lord Naruto Uzumaki is alive, my mother probably told my grandfather who then would have told my great grandfather. Now them and siblings should be arriving shortly."

Jane said as she stepped up to the admirals side.

The Admiral looked at Jane and sighed.

A few minutes later the Admiral Hackett's omnitool started chiming and beeping signifying that he was receiving a call. He raised his arm pressed a button on the device and screen appeared in mid air showing an older woman with chin length red hair that was greying in places, behind her an Elder Man approached who looked to be in his late fifties to early sixties (though in reality it was more likely the man was in his mid eighties to early nineties [Damn that Uzumaki longevity is useful for covering up one's age]). He wore a white Haori over red armour* its form reminiscent of the armour once worn Hashirama Senju with the but with the Uzumaki clan crest in the centre. As He got closer Admiral Hackett could see his bald head marred only by a rather large cross shaped scar on his forehead, his rather large silver eyebrows drooped low over his face, as the Admiral further studied the man that was now standing at the forefront of the video he noticed the man's red eyes and long silver beard. This man was the Kotei Shin Ryun

"Admiral Hackett." He said in a soft tone that commanded the attention of those listening. "We are nearing the planet's surface and wish to inquire about the status of Lord Naruto's health. The medical charts that my great granddaughter has sent us show he recovering much quicker than anticipated and should fully regain consciousness within the next few hours, what sort of medication have you given him to induce such things?"

"Lord Uzumaki we haven't given Lord Naruto any sort of medication. We were unsure as to whether modern medication would have any effect be positive or negative on him so we opted not to give him anything and let his body recover naturally."

A Few minutes earlier in the Asari Hospital

Frasshu Bakku No Jutsu

It was over. The Fourth Shinobi World War was finally over yet no one was celebrating for this was not a Joyous occasion, because a group of people surrounding Naruto Uzumaki the hero who after three and a half years ended the fourth shinobi world war by sealing the Juubi into himself. Naruto crouched in the center of a circle of his friends and family looking at him with pained expressions knowing that they couldn't help alleviate him of his suffering in any way, shape or form.

Glancing up he saw his grandmother figure Tsunade Senju, attempting to run a diagnostic Jutsu in hopes of finding a way to stop the effects of sealing the Juubi into him. He saw his brothers in all but blood Sasuke Uchiha, and Sabaku No Gaara.

Then he turned his gaze to a small boy with blond hair and the blue hair pale eyed woman that carried him. They were his two year old son Boruto Uzumaki and the boys mother Hinata Hyuuga, the woman he was to marry after the damn war had ended. Hunching over Naruto began to wheeze and started coughing up blood.

"Hang in there Naruto we need you to focus I think I might have finally- " Tsunade began to say before she was cut off.

"Baa-Chan stop I… I don't have much more time... You have to use the seal *cough* that I left for you it's *cough* the only way to obtain the peace that Ero-Sennin, Nagato and I strived so hard to obtain that Neji died for. Please don't *cough* tarnish their memories by trying to stop this." Naruto by the end of his small speech had begun to vomit up more blood while it seemed like horns were trying to poke their way through his head band.

Hinata looked at her childhood crush… No her fiance then at their son. Even though Naruto seemed to be dying, her own life was flashing before her eyes.

"But Naruto if you are sealed away who will be the daddy that Boruto will need?" Hinata asked while barely holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Yes. Naruto who will show your son how to control the Uzumaki FLAMES OF YOUTH…" Lee yelled at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face. "YOU MUST HOLD THIS BEAST BACK WITH YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH, YOU MUST BE WITH YOUR SON SO PLEASE NARUTO HOLD THE BEAST BACK ONCE MORE WITH YOUR FLAMES OF-"

Naruto looked up at his obnoxious friend a pained grin spread itself across his face.

"Lee, I don't think my flames of youth are going to be much help here in fact I can slowly feel them diminish. Please do this for me."

Naruto looked at Gaara and Sasuke, the determination of his resolve shining in his eyes.

"Please look after my son and Hinata. Now do it already... I'm beginning to lose my grip on the beast it will come-"

"Naruto please you have to fight it you can't abandon Boruto and Hinata they will need you to-" Sakura began to say before Sasuke and Gaara both put their hands on her shoulders.

"Sakura" Sasuke started his normally calm and collected voice cracking "Stop ther… there's nothing we can do to stop him. He… You should know this Sakura after all we were teammates at one time. But Once Naruto puts his mind to something there is nothing that we can do to stop him. After all he was chasing me all around the Five Nations for the past 5 years trying to get me to come back to konoha." Sasuke then looked from Sakura to Naruto tears now freely falling from his eyes

"Well Done looks like you succeeded now that the War is over I'll head back to konoha and help watch over your kid. You have the eternal gratitude and allegiance of the Uchiha clan from now till the end of time. Goodbye my brother."

Sasuke then picked Sakura up and lead her away from Naruto all the while she was kicking and screaming trying to get sasuke to let her go. Then Gaara walked up to him

"Naruto it pains me to see you like this I should be the one in your position you should be with your family. But I like sasuke know how pointless it is to try and get you to change your mind, do not worry my friend i too shall watch over Boruto and Hinata when i can and you also have the gratitude of the Sabaku clan and Konoha shall have the Allegiance of Sungakure no Sato and clan Sabaku from now till the end of time."

Saying his final farewells Gaara put a hand on Hinata's shoulder

Tears began to fall from Hinata's face as she realised that this was the only way to keep them all safe. If there been any other option where Naruto didn't have to be sealed away then he would have taken it in a heartbeat. She approached Naruto with Boruto in her arms. He managed to lift his hand and place it on his son's

"I'm sorry Hinata, Boruto. I'm sorry I won't be there to see your first steps, *cough**cough* or to see you enter the Academy, or even be with you when you graduate *cough*and become a true shinobi of Konoha but know this your daddy loves you very much and he will always be watching over you and your mother. When you look up at the moon know that daddy is watching you." With the words to his son spoken he kissed his son on the forehead and looked into Hinata's pale white eyes "I'm sorry Hinata I know I promised to marry you after the war was over *cough* but I don't think I'll be able to see you in that dress you bought, I'm sorry Neji died, I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise to him and to you I hope you can forgive me."

Hinata looked Naruto in the eyes. His tears were flowing down along with the blood coming from the corners of his mouth. She pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

"Naruto do you remember when you fought Pain in the middle of the village? Do you remember when he had pinned your hands together using one of his chakra rods, despite the fact that you told everyone to stay back while I rushed in to try and defend you from Pain? No? Well then let me recount those events:

It was on that day I decided I was tired of staying behind you and I decided to stand beside you as a friend. Soon that friendship we shared blossomed into something bigger and I would just like to tell you that I wouldn't change any of that for the world…

Well maybe this one part I would change but I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you and I would gladly be sealed away instead of you."

After Hinata had said her last goodbyes to Naruto took one last look at both Sasuke and Gaara.

"Take good care of yourselves and my son for if I find out you didn't I'll-" Whatever Naruto was going to say was cut off as he let out an unearthly scream of pain as he began to vomit more blood.

Realising that there wasn't anymore time as one shinobi and Kunoichi alike shouted their best wishes to Naruto while forming the necessary hand seals.

"USHI,TORA,TORI, HITSUJI, MI, TATSU, INU, NE,UMA,U. FUINJUTSU(*): SEAL OF THE NEW MOON."

With the seal activated the Allied Shinobi Forces jumped away from Naruto and watched as the earth began to envelop him and slowly rise into the sky.

"Alright time for me to get to work" Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off into his mindscape knowing he had a lot of work to do and a lot of power to learn to control for when or if he saw his friends and family again.

Frasshu Bakku No Jutsu Kai

"HINATA"

Naruto shouted as he bolted up in the bed nearly sending himself flying into (only through his sheer will and determination ((and how often he'd woken up in a hospital bed)) was he able to remain rooted in spot.) Startling the three (blurry-looking) people standing and one blurry quadruped watching over him.

A/N Thank you everyone for your support and a Special thanks to Zealous Specter who has been there since the beginning (even though it wasn't that long ago) and for giving me more inspiration to write and ideas

Now I've had a few questions that i think should be answered

To the Guest reviewer from May 10: Yes I will include Chakra Armor but it won't be widely used as much and as for the Raikages Chakra Cannons... We'll see im not sure how i could encorporate that into this story but i have an idea that may or may not pan out.

To Blaze 1992: I know I already answered this privately but figured incase anyone gets confused as to this I should probably clear it up The humans of this universe can Use Either Chakra or Biotics not both and as for the Council thinking the Bijuu are weapons all i have to say to that is the people of the Naruto Univers originally thought of them as nothing more than weapons so why should the council ( or more specifically the turians)


	4. Chapter 3: A WholeNewWorld Literally

A/N:

Now I know I said I would update this story in a few weeks with a new chapter but once a reached a certain point in this chapter I figured it would be the perfect place to stop before starting the next chapter. As always please review and tell me if this is lacking anything so enjoy Chapter 3 that has been released a few weeks ahead of schedule

Chapter 3: A Whole New World… Literally

"Who's there? Baa-chan is that you?" Naruto asked while trying to work past the haze of fatigue.

"Lord Naruto are you alright? Is there anything that you require?" A familiar voice said to him, nearly bringing tears to his eyes.

"Shika that you?" He whispered "Where are we? It doesn't smell like a typical Konoha Hospital... Also it's not dry enough in here to be in Suna, I know we are not in Kiri cause the air isn't humid enough. So that leaves only two major hospitals and only a dozen minor ones that could handle me after the seal was released." he stated.

"Ummm… Lord Naruto we aren't actually in the elemental nations at all. We aren't even on Earth Sir, and I'm not Lord Shikamaru."

"Okay then let's start with the bad news first and then make our way up to the good news. Alright first question who are you and why do you sound like Shika?" Naruto asked though he tried to keep his tone neutral it was obvious to everyone present that he was worried.

"Troublesome...Sir my name is Ayalon Nara and i guess the reason why i sound like Lord Shikamaru is because i am his descendant." Ayalon said.

"So you're sure you're not Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Lord Naruto I am quite sure that I am not my own ancestor it would be too... troublesome." Ayalon deadpanned

"Well… I guess the next questions would be why do i smell BBQ and dogs?"

"Lord Naruto I am one of the Inuzuka Ninken. My partner and I are probably the reason why you smell dog, As for why you smell BBQ it's probably due to the Akimichi standing in the corner… brooding…. in a way that would make the Uchiha proud," said a deep rumbling voice.

"Okay can someone tell me why there is talking Ninken? I mean from what i remember the only ninken that could talk was Kuromaru. Hell even Akamaru couldn't speak and he was around since the start of the academy!"

"I'm sorry. I realize that I have not properly introduced myself my name is Tyr and my partner is Lyall we are descendents of Kiba and Kuromaru Inuzuka. I'm sorry if my speaking disturbs you Lord Naruto but my partner is too shy in this matter to actually be able to form any words that won't make her seem like a rabid fangirl."

Although Naruto couldn't see it he could tell from the ninkens tone of voice that he was poking fun at his partner.

"B-Baka Inu I'm not that shy. We are standing in front of a legend brought back from the brink of death." Lyall stated with a slight stutter

"I'm still not convinced this guy is legit. How do we know he's not an Akatsuki plant or he could be a clone created by Akatsuki to tr-"

Before the final words could leave the Akimichi's mouth she found herself kneeling on the floor due to the Killer Intent being directed at her she looked to her left then to her right and noticed that even though the KI wasn't directed at them the rest of the rag tag group were feeling the same effects. Then she heard a voice coming from right next to her and noticed him out of the corner of her eye. Kneeling at her side in his too small orange jumpsuit was Naruto and if the look in his eyes was any indication he was pissed

"Mention the Akatsuki again and I will be unable to guarantee your safety in front of me… Choji would be disappointed in the Akimichi if this is what his clan has been reduced to."

It took but a moment for her to register what had been said before she realised that he was indeed the real Naruto Uzumaki. She didn't know how or why she immediately believed what was said but somewhere deep down she knew the person in front of her was indeed the remnant from bygone era.

Then the seriousness of the situation was shattered by a deep rumbling noise and all eyes turned to the source of the sound. Naruto or namely Naruto's stomach everyone in the room sweat dropped at the look on the sheepish blonds face his hand reaching up and scratching the back of his head. That is until his earlier statement was processed realising what he said Naruto fell to his knees, looked up to the heavens and shouted

"KAMI DAMNIT BEE WHEN I GET UP THERE IMMA GONNA STRANGLE THEE. DAMMIT I DID IT AGAIN DAMN YOU KILLER BEE." Naruto lowered his head and pouted "Why is it that when i first wake up i start rapping i swear A was right he was a bad influence on me... Well shit. Maybe fuzzy can help me get rid of this stupid problem."

A sharp hiss interrupted naruto's depressed monologue and all eyes in the room turned to the door and immediately rose to attention. For in walked Admiral Hackett followed by Jane Uzumaki, Hannah Uzumaki and the Kōtei shin ryū himself Shigekuni Genryusai Uzumaki acting calm head of the Uzumaki/Namikaze Clans Chōjirō Uzumaki Clan chief of the Elemental Nations as well as three very beautiful redheads. One glance at them and one could tell that they were uzumaki. Butcourse true to his reputation and the fact that Naruto didn't know who any of the newcomers where he looked to Ayalon and asked

"Who's the old dude with the long eyebrows?"

Forcing many in the room and even those outside of earshot to faceplant at his lack of tact

"Lord Naruto-Sama. It is an honour to be in your presence long has the Uzumaki clan waited for this day. The day of your return. I am Shigekuni Uzumaki next to me on my left his my grand daughter Hannah Uzumaki and to her left is my great granddaughter Jane Uzumaki and behind her are her siblings Sakurako (Scarlett) Sabaku and Tionishia (Tio) Uzumaki . To my right is my son Chojiro Uzumaki."

Naruto looked at the five people standing in front of him when Ayalon's words finally hit him. Hyperventilating he kneeled down on the ground trying to catch his breath

"Y-Your, you can't be. No there is no way i was gone that long it should only have been a couple of years a century at most." Naruto then looked at those around him he took a deep breath before asking " H-How long have I been gone, how long have i been cooped up in that rock for?"

Jane walked up to Naruto and kneeled right beside him putting a hand on his back before dropping the metaphorical bomb on him

"Lord Naruto you have been sealed away for the past two thousand years. But there is a silver lining here sir you have family here that cares for and wants to help you."

Naruto looked at Jane the redheaded woman's face seemed eerily similar to him.

"What do you mean… Jane was it?"

Upon her nod Naruto continued

"What do you mean i have family if it has truly been 2000 years then my wife and son are long dead, my grandmother figure is long since dead, my brothers and sisters in arms are long dead. So do tell me how is it that i have family still around, how is it that there is a silver lining here because if there is i sure as hell don't see it." Naruto stated before the tears started to fall

"Because my great grandfather, grand father, mother, sisters and myself all descended from the main branch of the Uzumaki clan and have traced our lineage back to you and your parents. Do you understand Lord Naruto we are your descendants. We are your family and no matter what you think we will always be there for you. After all it's as Hatake-sensei always said those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their family are lower than trash!"

Naruto looked at Jane then back at the other Uzumaki's then back at jane again

"So let me get this straight, you are descended from my son Boruto and so is the Older shinobi who happens to be your Great Grandfather? But if that is so then why is Sakurako's last name Sabaku? Is she related to Gaara? "

It was at this point that Shigekuni Uzumaki approached Naruto

"What makes you think I am a shinobi I don't have a Hitai-ate(*). Nor do I have any sort of gear that a shinobi would have so i ask you again what makes you think that I am a shinobi?" Shigekuni questioned amusement colouring his voice

Naruto looked from The elder uzumaki then to Jane and upon noticing her kunai pouch grabbed one and threw at the elder uzumaki.

The next thing anyone new Shigekuni had a kunai of his own in one hand the thrown Kunai was embedded in the wall next to his head

"Now try telling me you're not a shinobi." Naruto said a big fox like shit eating grin spread across his face.

Shigekuni seemed to be at a loss for words. When Tionishia voiced what all in attendance of the display where thinking

"How did you know my great grandfather was a shinobi he is usually very good at deceiving anyone from noticing. Also what would have happened if he were not a shinobi and you-"

"The way he held himself was to sure for a civilian meeting who someone for the first time and the look in his eyes tells me he's seen battle… and lots of it."

Naruto interrupted before Tio could finish her question.

"Now then" Naruto began " I have a few questions of my own. First of all who is Hatake-Sensei? Secondly is this Hatake any relation to Kakashi-Sensei? And thirdly-" at this point a loud growling sound could be heard by everyone in the room "I guess thirdly would be where can a guy get some grub around here?"

At this point everyone in the room burst out laughing even the ever stoic Chōjrō Uzumakii


	5. Sorry once again not a new chapter

Yo! Unforgiven here sorry for the long period of absence. But I am back bearing good news so... GOOD NEWS EVERYONE due to popular demand I will be writing a better prequel to New Age Lost Time. It's going to be a timeline of major events leading up to New Age Lost Time. Also I will be writing at least 7 more fanfics one of which is already in the planning stages and the other is being written as we speak. The Fanfics I will be writing in order are

Naruto/RWBY: Working Title RWBY's Maelstrom Naruto/Bleach Naruto/Seven Deadly Sins Naruto/UQ Holder Naruto/Dance In The Vampire Bund Naruto/Storm Hawks Naruto/Batman Beyond

Now I know that I am already have one fanfic being written New Age Lost Time but I figure there are ways that I can make it better so I am planning on re-Writing certain things and then re uploading once i finish my timeline (unfortunately i don't know how long it will take me to finish the time line.) But I figure that if I can get a good chapter up from at least two of these fanfics then I should have the timeline and the next chapter for new age lost time uploaded by No earlier than June and no later than September. Now then the poll for Naruto's pairing in new age lost time is going to remain up until I reach the first chapter Naruto will star in for the main mass effect story (most likely Eden Prime) so if you have any idea's as for you want naruto paired with i will once again post them. Now the results so far are in 1st Place is Tali, in a close second is Councilor Tevos and from there Matriarch Benezia is tied for third place with Ashley Miranda, Samara, and Kasumi. Any way if you would be so kind as to vote on one of my new polls regarding Naruto's semblance for RWBY'S Maelstrom

Once again thank you one and all for your patience, and to the more recent followers and subscribers welcome and thank you for giving my story a chance

Sincerely

The Unforgiven one 19901


End file.
